fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Aluta
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Branda Chelley 'is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Aluta and Brandy, and is well known as one of these powerful telepath group, for her youth leader in training with her new team--Xiamen, and for her teachings to Xiamen of telepaths in the storyline, "'Awake." She is mystery to the world for long time. No one knew she exist for long time. Accordingly to the Mystic Royalty's story, Branda Chelley is firstborn child who is unaccepted by the male king of the Mystic Realm in which upsetted the female queen of the Mystic Realm. In the beginning of the new era, everything has changed for the Mystic Realm as the king and queen fight each other over what happened to Branda Chelley. The King threw Branda Chelley from the countless fall, but the queen had the whole plan before the king threw their baby away. Crystal saved the life of Branda Chelley with the help of the mother of the king. The mother of the king told Crystal that she will bring her to the forbidden place for safety. Crystal told the queen about what the king's mother's plan. That was the story of what's left of Branda Chelley's life when she was a baby. When she grew up in the governing place--Acropolis, the gentle and friendly citizens of the Acropolis give her a lot of gentle. The mystery killer destroyed all the people from Acropolis especially except her. She did not mean for all of it to happen and what she just did. Her telepathic call calls out by overloading the leader of the Zemo--Meika Grey's telepathy when the Zemo tried to find out what's wrong with Meika Grey. Chloroxine decided to absorb Meika Grey's mind by telling the Zemo to find the mystery source on the unknown destination. Private Creation history Debuts (1989-1990) Fictional character biography 'Background' Mystic Realm ''' '''Acropolis First Encounter with the Zemo Joining the Xiamen as a Temp Teacher Joining the Zemo Aluta vs. Lyzu Mystic Wars Facing the Wraith of Queen Mystic Meeting the Crystal ''' Powers Mysticism: Telepathy Battles Record: Wins Against ''Those battles are confirmed and shown in the early numbers of the Xiamen issues. ' Loses Against Family Chelley Her parents are Ykarcena and Krystal Chelley; her sister is Urzula; her grandparents of Krystal's side is Crystal and, her grandparents of Ykarcena's side is unknown. If the story is confirmed right in an order of the incident, the king of the Mystic Realm threw his own daugther to a countless fall and knew that his daugther will die anyways. However, the king was not aware of that his wife had plan with her mother and the king's mother in an order to save the daughter. The king's mother brought a daugther to the Acropolis. Her telepathy appears to have shown how powerful telepathic feedback on Meika Grey's telepathy for a help. The Zemo come to find her, but they can not find her. The Zemo look at the illusion of the Acropolis as she appears to ask the Zemo who they are. The Zemo explains to her that they are looking for the girl who needs our help. She tells the Zemo it is her. The Zemo takes her away from the mystery killer and avoids the dangerous mystery killer. Her codename is named by herself, Aluta. She is told by the Zemo that she has natural telepathic abilities in which the Zemo confirmed. Later, in the Prudent Zemo's story, Aluta's telepathy is really coming from the mysticism, her own nature. She does not have any mutant powers. When Aluta joins the Zemo as a guest, the Zemo gives Aluta a clearance for a full membership status for the Xiamen as a temp member and teacher. Aluta earns the Zemo's trust by giving Aluta a full time membership status for the Zemo. During the Mystic War, Aluta is helping the Zemo stop the Mystic Royalty and is hit by Crystal with Crystal's crystal warstaff. The face of Aluta shocks Crystal so much to remember and she notices the headband that Aluta wore coming from the king's mother. Crystal hides Aluta in her own secret chamber by telling her to keep the orb in a headband for safety. She almost tells Aluta that she is her grandmother, but Aluta has telepathy to read Crystal's mind by realizing what she is trying to tell Aluta that. Connections '''Mimi Kate Cadiz '''has connections. The connections she does have are: Mystic Royalty, Acropolis, Zemo, Zemo: Squad, and Xiamen Etmology The codenames of Branda Chelley are in an alphabetic order: Aluta and Brandy Category:Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List